Series
This page will consist of a list of known game and anime titles in the bot by alphabetical order. Some titles might be listed twice, but that's only for English/Japanese alias. But yes, this is a work-in-progress and is very far from completed. But please do @ me on discord if you want me to make changes @ItsLuci:cherry_blossom:#5621 Non-Letter *1BitHeart A *Absolute Duo *Accel World *Ace Attorney *Aho Girl *Aikatsu Stars! *Aishiteruze Baby *Akame ga Kill! *Akaya Akashiya Ayakashi no *Amagi Brilliant Park *Ange Vierge *Angel Beats! *Angel Densetsu *Another *Ansatsu Kyoushitsu *Arakawa Under the Bridge *Assassination Classroom *Atelier Series *Ayakashi Ko *Azumanga Daioh *Azur Lane B *B-gata H-kei *B-Project *Baku Ane: Otouto Shibocchau zo! *Battle Girl High School *Bayonetta *Beatmania *Bikini Warriors *Black Clover *Black Rock Shooter *Bleach *Bloodivores *Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai *Boruto *Brave Frontier *Break Blade *Busou Shoujo Machiavellism C *Call of Duty *Cars *Cevio *Chaos Dragon *Chihayafuru *Chrome Shelled Regios *Chrono Crusade *Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai! *ChäoS;Child *Classroom of the Elite *Clockwork Planet *Closers *Comet Lucifer *Comic Girls *Conception *Creepypasta *Criminal Girls 2: Party Favors D *Da Capo *Daitoshokan no Hitsujikai *DanMachi *Danganronpa (bundle) *Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou *Dark Souls (bundle) *Darling in the FranXX *Date A Live *DC *Deemo *Deltarune *Denpa Onna to Seishun Otoko *Despicable Me *Dies Irae *Digimon (bundle) *Dimension W *Disgaea (bundle) *Dog Days *Doki Doki Literature Club! *Dr. Stone *Dragon Ball *Ducktales *Dungeon Defense E *Ensemble Stars! *Enter the Gungeon *Eromanga-sensei *Euphoria *Evillious Chronicles F *Fairy Fencer F *Fairy Tail *Family Guy *Fanloid *Fate (bundle) *Final Fantasy (bundle) *Fire Emblem (bundle) *Fortissimo EXS//Akkord:Nachsten Phase *Fureraba G *G-senjou no Maou *Gabriel DropOut *Gakkougurashi! *Gakusen Toshi Asterisk *Gamers! *Garo: Vanishing Line *Gatchman Crowds *Genkai Tokki: Seven Pirates *Gijinka Series *Girls' Frontline *Girls' Last Tour *GJ-bu *Gochuumon wa Usagi desu ka? *Golden Time *Granblue Fantasy *Grand Chase *Guilty Crown *Guilty Gear *Gundam Build Divers H *Hacka Doll *Hakuouki *Happy Tree Friends *Hatsukoi Zombie *Hell's Kitchen: The Game *Hello Charlotte *Hello Kitty *High School DxD *High School Fleet *Himegoto *Hirunaka no Ryuusei *Histeria! *Hourou Musuko *Hyouka *Hyperdimension Neptunia Series I *Ijiranaide, Nagatoro-san *Inazuma Eleven *Infinite Stratos *Internet Explorer *Isekai Maou J * Junjou Romantica K *K-On! *Kagerou Project *Kakegurui *Kanokon *Kantai Collection *Kawaiikereba *Killing Bites *Kiniro Mosaic *Kishuku Gakkou no Juliet *Kiss x Sis *Kodomo no Jikan *Konosuba *Konobi *Kyoukaisenjou no Horizon L *League of Legends *Little Witch Academia *Love Live! School Idol Project *Love Live! Sunshine!! M *Madan no Ou to Vanadis *Mahou Shoujo Ikusei Keikaku *Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha *Mahoutsukai Tai! *Maken-Ki! *Märchen Mädchen *Marvel *Mary Skelter: Nightmares *Masou Gakuen HxH *Michael Jackson's Moonwalker *Mikakunin de Shinkoukei *Mirai Nikki *Monogatari Series *Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou *Muppet Monster Adventure *My Life as a Teenage Robot *My Little Pony (bundle) N *Namco x Capcom *Nanatsu no Taizai *Naruto *NetoYome *Nichijou *Nihon Animator Mihonichi *Nogi Wakaba wa Yuusha de Aru *Nora to Oujo to Noraneko Heart *Noragami *Nourin O *Oda Nobuna no Yabou *Omaera Zenin Mendokusai! *Oreshura *osu! *Overlord *Owari no Chronicle *Owari no Seraph P *Paladins *Penguins of Madagascar *Pepsiman *Persona 5 *Pokemon *Prison School *Punch Line Q R *Ragnarok Online *Rance Series *Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu *Release the Spyce *Renai Boukun *Rewrite *Rozen Maiden *Robot Girls Z *RWBY S *SAO Gun Gale Online *SINoALICE *Saki *Sakura no Uta *Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo *Samurai Jack *Seishun Buta Yarou *Selector Infected WIXOSS *Senran Kagura *Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso *Shingeki no Bahamut *Shingeki no Kyojin *Show By Rock!! *Shuumatsu Nani Shitemasu ka? *Splatoon (bundle) *SpongeBob SquarePants *Star Wars *Star vs. the Forces of Evil *Story of Seasons *Subarashiki Hibi *Super Crown *Super Smash Bros *Sword Art Online T *Tamako Market *Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari *Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann *TERA *The iDOLM@STER (bundle) *Thomas and Friends *To LOVE-Ru *Tokyo Ghoul *Tokyo Ravens *Tonari no Kyuuketsuki-san *Touhou Project *Toy Story *Touhou Project *Trinity Seven U *UTAU *Ulysses: Jehanne Darc to Renkin no Kishi *Uma Musume: Pretty Derby *Undertale *Utaite *Utawarerumono V *Vanquish *Vocaloid W *WALL-E *WarioWare *WataMote *Watashi no, Onii-chan *Wind Breaker X Y *Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo *Yandere Simulator *Yggdra Union *Youjo Senki Z *Zaregoto Series *Zero no Tsukaima Other Custom *Meme a.k.a :thinking:.